


Пьеса с одним половым актом и четырьмя рекламными паузами

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Пьеса с одним половым актом и четырьмя рекламными паузами

Той осенью в их доме поселился мертвец. Шустрые медики завезли его в дом на каталке, Наги даже возразить не успел, уложили в лаборатории в левом крыле, прытью подключили к аппаратуре и смылись. Так они и стали жить втроем: Наги, Мамору и мертвец.

Осенью Наги не хватает воздуха. Ему кажется, что к его горлу изнутри подступает вода. Стоит чуть-чуть повредить кожу - и хлынут целые потоки.   
Хотя он уже видел смерть, от ее близости ему становится хуже. Его постоянно мутит. Фигня это все, что к смерти можно привыкнуть.   
Его рвет в туалете на первом этаже, он полощет рот и вытирает его салфетками с запахом яблока. Потом, как загипнотизированный, ощупью прокрадывается к лаборатории и замирает перед неподвижным телом. Ему кажется, что он уже слышит трупный душок.   
Он не суеверный, нет. Он просто брезгливый.   
Наги пятится, выставив перед собой руку:   
\- Давай... давай так. Мы по-хорошему разойдемся.   
Мертвец сегодня благодушен и выпускает его.

Вечером они снова трахаются с Мамору прямо в офисе, опрокидывая чашки кофе на государственной важности бумаги. После Мамору просит:   
\- Еще недолго. Ради меня. Это Ран, мы с ним были в одной команде... когда-то. Он в коме после несчастного случая, и никто не присмотрит за ним так хорошо, как наши семейные медики.   
Наги вздыхает. На спине Мамору - отпечатки рассыпанных по столу скрепок.

 _Рекламная пауза первая.  
Наоэ Наги регулярно употребляет энергетический напиток IO Energetic, поэтому он всегда бодр. У него глаза красные   
от лопнувших сосудов, а руки всегда трясутся от передозировки кофеина, но его это ни чуточки не волнует._

Мертвец, как и положено мертвецам, тих. Надежный парень, всегда знаешь, чего от него ожидать. Только волосы у него все растут и растут, как змеи, а глаза, если приподнять веки, стеклянные, как у вытащенной на берег рыбы. В доме полно холоднокровных, их кровь выстуживает комнаты, и вот уже по углам шуршат леденящие сквозняки, шевелят волосы зазевавшихся, заглядывают в окна.   
Ливни смывают с Наги все краски, и он становится все тоньше. По следу из опавших листьев и оберток от жвачки он бродит по саду, спотыкаясь об корни, сбивая ладони и носки лакированных туфлей.   
Дождь.

Тыльная сторона бессонницы испещрена морщинами скомканного временепространства. Он разворачивает ее и целует в пульс, проходясь губами вдоль синей вены.   
Он останавливается перед мертвецом.   
\- Давай сыграем в одну игру.

 _Рекламная пауза вторая  
Беретта - лучший друг настоящего мужчины. Перефразируя классика, если у тебя есть Беретта, ты можешь гулять по   
улицам без штанов, не опасаясь насмешки. Наги не гуляет по улицам без штанов, но и с Береттой никогда не расстается._

Наги не знает, как будет "русская рулетка" по-японски. Он встретил упоминание о ней в каком-то американском детективе из тех, что загромождали кабинет Кроуфорда, - Russian roulette. Мамору уехал, и в доме тихо. В доме нет никаких настольных игр. Самая пора испытать свое счастье.

Ран - огромная нелепая стрекоза, пришпиленная к картонке жизни иглами, торчащими из вен. Наги вытаскивает их, смотрит на него с подозрением. Только не просыпайся, шепчет он, только не смей просыпаться.   
Поддерживаемая телекинезом безвольная рука мертвеца толкает пистолет, и тот начинает кружиться, царапая лакированную поверхность прикроватного столика. В конце концов, останавливается, уставившись единственным глазом в улыбку Наги. Тот берет пистолет в руки осторожно, как мышонка, поглаживает его по блестящей спинке, прижимает к уху. Курок щелкает, но пули в том гнезде нет. Наги ухмыляется сытой кошкой.   
\- Видишь, это совсем не страшно. Я вращаю.   
На четвертом, что ли, заходе подоспевший Мамору разжимает его пальцы, ставит пистолет на предохранитель, и, приобняв Наги за плечи, уводит его из комнаты.

 _Рекламная пауза третья  
Наоэ Наги всегда пользуется презервативами LifeStyles, поэтому ему не грозят СПИД и венерические заболевания.   
Впрочем, смерть находчива и всегда сможет найти обходной путь. Но у кондомов есть и другой плюс, безупречный - когда   
Наги трахает мужчину, все обходится чистенько, без дерьма. Я уже говорила, что Наги - очень брезгливый мальчик?_

Трахать мертвеца - что биться головой об стену: ни толку, ни удовольствия. Но что-то ведь с ним делать надо? И так мертвец получает свою вписку в мир живых. Наги, полупрозрачный Харон с потными ладонями, - его перевозчик.   
Мертвец относится к сексу спокойно - как и ко всему в этом мире. По правде - вообще не замечает.

Наги думает, что Мамору знает. Скорее так: Наги уверен, что Мамору знает. Зря, что ли, когда они только заселялись в особняк, охрана расставила по всем комнатам камеры слежения?   
Но когда тот заходит в комнату, Наги досадливо прикусывает губу. Он не представляет, как Мамору может отреагировать на вид своего любовника, трахающего бывшего коллегу-коматозника. К его вящему удивлению, Мамору просто подходит к нему сзади, накрывает рукой его губы, второй - разводит ягодицы. Наги никогда не был снизу; по неписаному согласованию ролей, это он трахает Мамору, а наоборот - научная фантастика и моветон. Мамору зубами разрывает пакетик презерватива, досадливо шипит, расстегивая ремень, а потом вгоняется в него без подготовки.   
Оказывается, это совсем не больно, как, наверное, и умирать.

 _Рекламная пауза четвертая, последняя  
Бледный красноволосый мужчина спускается по подъездной аллее, навстречу ему идут трое его коллег с букетом цветов.   
Они похлопывают его по спине и о чем-то радостно говорят.   
На экране проступают белые иероглифы: "Семейное предприятие Такатори - всегда поддержим в трудную минуту".   
В рекламе не показано, что за трогательным воссоединением команды из окна наблюдает еще один человек._

Итак, мертвец уходит на своих двоих.   
Аппаратура в лаборатории затихает, будто умирает. Сад засыпает первый снег.   
Наги кажется, что на самом деле ничего не изменилось, только развлечения стали другими.   
Он приходит в лабораторию, ложится на койку, на которой лежал мертвец, и так замирает – на часы, иногда – на дни. Дыхание Наги тихо, никто и не услышит. Порой он втыкает в вены те самые иглы, что так долго держали в живых Рана, и тогда ему чудятся прикосновения чужих холодных рук. Только он не беспомощен, и никто не придет его спасать.


End file.
